Trapped in a Closet
by dancingdeaky
Summary: Kuki accidentally gets trapped in the janitor's closet with Wally. Will their love for each other be revealed? My first fic!


TRAPPED IN A CLOSET

 **A Codename: Kids Next Door story**

 ***I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door***

* * *

It was halfway through a Period of a school day. Kuki was excused from class when she had a great urge to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately when she went to the bathroom every stall had no toilet paper at all! "Typical!" Kuki said furiously. Kuki left the bathroom and began walking to the Janitor's closet. When she opened the door she found a big surprise.

"Wally?!" Kuki asked astonished. Wally was sitting on a wooden stool playing on his phone, in the center of the janitor's closet.

"Kuki, what are you doing here?" questioned Wally.

"I'm getting toilet paper, there was none in the bathrooms!" Kuki replied.

"Now what are YOU doing here?"

"I come here when I'm bored in class." Wally stated.

"That isn't good Wally, no wonder your grades have been going down!" Kuki argued.

"Just get your toilet paper and go!" Wally groaned.

Kuki walked up to the shelf and reached out for the toilet paper. A hard breeze flew through the school and shut the door of the janitor's closet. Kuki walked to the door trying to open it, though for some reason she couldn't manage.

"What's up with the door?" Wally asked.

"For some reason it won't open." Kuki replied.

She kept on shaking the door knob around, though it wouldn't open.

"Man these stupid school budget cuts! Sometimes I get locked in here for hours because of that door." stated Wally.

"Sometimes it gets locked?! I can't miss out on a lesson! Kuki yelled.

Kuki started shaking the door knob even harder. Wally became a bit nervous. As much as he loved the idea of being stuck with Kuki in a closet, he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it. Kuki at some point was going to ask him whether he liked her or not and he didn't want to admit his feelings to her yet.

"The door won't open!" Kuki said disappointingly. "I'm going to get in so much trouble!"

"Well get comfortable cause you're gonna be here for a while." said Wally.

Kuki sighed. She was also a bit nervous being in a closet alone with Wally for several hours.

"I'm going to find stuff that can possibly open that door. I am NOT missing out on class!" Kuki said.

"Go ahead and try, I doubt it will work." Wally replied.

Wally went back into playing a game on his phone. Kuki searched the floor for items. It took her at least two minutes when she found a bobby pin and two library cards of a guy named Andy Sanders and a girl called Lucy Martin. Kuki went towards the door and tried unlocking it with the bobby pin. She twisted and turned it until it bended badly, where she had no use to it at all.

"Whose library cards are those?" asked Wally curiously.

"Some guy named Andy Sanders and a girl called Lucy Martin. Wait, aren't they in our grade?" said Kuki.

"They are! Wait till I tell Numbuh 2, they were probably making out in here!" said Wally giggling.

Kuki looked disgusted after Wally had said that. She picked up Lucy's card and tried managing it through the door, though it slipped through and went outside.

"Those cruddy cards aren't gonna work." said Wally. "The material is total crud! It easily snaps."

Kuki didn't listen, she just wanted to get out of the closet. She used the second card. It had almost managed until... SNAP! The card had broken in half.

"I told you." Wally said.

"So what!" said Kuki.

She was furious and she was now was stuck in a closet with Wally, who she secretly admired. She grabbed another wooden stool and pulled it next to Wally's. This stool was crooked and made her swing when she sat on it.

"This chair is crud." Kuki stated.

"Have you seen the school's budget, everything in the school is crud!" Wally declared.

"Well the people in our school aren't crud." Kuki said expressed.

"You've got to admit, most of them are." mumbled Wally.

"Well you're definitely not one of them!" Kuki said whilst smiling.

This statement made Wally nervous and blush strongly.

Kuki stared at Wally's phone and then asked "Can I play with you?"

"What do you know about racing?! This game is extra ultimately impossible!" Wally yelled.

"I always beat you with the games at the treehouse, this game could be a piece of cake!" Kuki said excitedly.

"Oh you are on!" Wally said, he was definitely up for the challenge.

Kuki and Wally were versing each other on the race. Kuki's car was green with a rainbow and hearts decorated on it, whilst Wally's was a dark red with a flame on the sides. Kuki was in the lead in the game, which made Wally furious. He hated when anyone beat him, especially a girl. He tried catching up but Kuki was too ahead. Kuki had finally passed the finish line and was jumping up and down.

"Ha! I told you I would win!" Kuki exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well you only won because I made you win!" Wally said out of anger.

"You are totally lying! You know I won fair and square!" Kuki yelled.

Wally then said "Well I know something you can't win at!"

He began tickling Kuki. It was so bad that she trembled and fell on the floor. Wally continued tickling her, seeing Kuki laughing brought joy to his face.

"Wally! Please stop!" Kuki screamed.

Wally ignored her yells and continued the tickling. Wally finally got up and left Kuki on the floor reaching for a breath.

"I told you I knew something you can't win at!" Wally said laughing.

"You sure do like being right!" Kuki said. "But now I have to pee terribly!"

Wally stared at her. "You need to pee?!"

"Of course I do! I left class to go to the bathroom and after you tickled me it made me need to go even more!" Kuki responded.

The bell had rung at that very moment. The rustling noise of students walking to their next classes began. Kuki got up and started banging on the door.

"Is anyone out there?! Please help get me out!" Kuki screamed.

The closet didn't open and the noise died down.

"How am I going to pee now?" Kuki asked desperately.

Wally sat down on his chair at that moment thinking, though it broke at an instant.

"Cruddy school budgets!" Wally yelled.

"I'm asking you a question!" Kuki said angrily.

"You could always use the bucket." said Wally.

He pointed at a box with a bucket and toilet paper inside it.

"You're expecting me to pee in a BUCKET?!" Kuki yelled.

"It is your only option." said Wally. "I'll turn away while you do your little business. There's a little tap over there where you can wash your hands when you're done."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Kuki said.

She took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the closet with the bucket and toilet paper.

"Turn around please Wally." Kuki said.

Wally sat on the other stool and turned around, playing his game.

"Also put the volume up at its highest. I don't want you to hear me doing my… you know." Kuki said nervously.

Wally did as Kuki said. Kuki did her business and then once she was done placed the bucket back into the box and washed her hands in the tap.

"Can I turn around now?" asked Wally.

"Yeah you can." replied Kuki.

At that instant the other stool had snapped.

"Oh crud! Now we have to sit on the floor." yelled Wally furiously.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Kuki said awkwardly. "So gross!"

"I can't wait to tell Numbuh 5 you did that." Wally said while laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kuki.

They both sat on the floor.

"Why don't we play another game, this time I'm going to beat you!" said Wally.

"You are so on!" Kuki answered.

Though when Wally check his phone, it had died.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Wally said.

There was silence between them for the next couple of seconds.

"Why don't we just ask each other questions and answers." Kuki said. "Kind of like Truth or Dare but without the Dare."

"I'm not sure…" Wally responded. He knew that in this game Kuki was going to ask what he had been constantly trying to tell her but got interrupted or chickened out. "Well, what else can we do?" asked Kuki.

They both couldn't think of anything else so Wally agreed to it.

"I'll start first." Wally said. He had always wanted to ask Kuki the following question. "Why do you hang out with that Ace kid?"

"Well I don't really hang out with him, he hangs out with me. I don't think he has much friends so I'm his friend!" Kuki said.

"But he's not… good." said Wally.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuki.

"He just… I don't really get a uh… good vibe from him." answered Wally.

"Well since it is my turn in this game, I want to know why you don't get a good vibe from him." said Kuki.

Wally's face started heating up. He couldn't say why, if not his feelings would get revealed. "I uh… can't say." said Wally.

"Why can't you say it Wally? I told you the truth, now it's your turn!" Kuki replied.

Wally just sat there, his face boiling. Kuki was disappointed, she had always been waiting for Wally to tell her his feelings. A word vomit was coming, Kuki accidentally blurted out something she wasn't supposed to.

"Why can't you just tell me your feelings?! I've been waiting for so long Wally! Just kiss me you fool!" Kuki blurted.

Wally glared out her, astonished at the very words said. Kuki was blushing, she regretted saying it, she thought it was stupid and ruined everything. But at that moment, Wally moved closer to Kuki and kissed her. It was the most passionate of kisses and it lasted longer than a minute. Finally they let go of what seemed of an hour of kissing.

"Wow…" Wally said with a heart eye expression. He was wobbling and drooling at the same time.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Kuki said happily.

"Wow…" Wally said again.

"Wally are you okay?" asked Kuki.

"Wow…" Wally said once more.

"Wally I am sorry for what I'm about to do to you." Kuki said. She got up and pinched his arm.

"Hey!" Wally said.

"I only did it because you couldn't stop drooling and saying wow!" Kuki replied.

"Kuki, I-I love y-you." said Wally. "Always have and always will."

Kuki grinned the biggest grin ever. "I love you too Wally!" she exclaimed.

The door finally swung wide open. Sadness spread on Wally's face, he knew Kuki would've wanted to go to class. She stood up and walked to the door. Surprisingly she shut it closed.

"I'd rather stay here with you Wally." Kuki said with a smile.

"Does this mean I can get one more kiss?" Wally asked while grinning.

"No, you're getting more than one kiss." Kuki said whilst smirking.

She jumped onto Wally and they began kissing again. It was playful and they could feel each others grins whilst they were kissing. It was about five minutes of them two doing this, until the door swung open again.

"The paper towels should be in- OH MY GOD!"

Both Hoagie and Abby were standing at the door with their mouths wide open. Kuki and Wally had stopped kissing each other.

"You guys were kissing?!" exclaimed Abby.

"Well finally!" said Hoagie whilst laughing.

"Can you guys stop and go." said Wally.

Though they didn't stop. Instead they started singing."Wally and Kuki sitting in a closet! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they both sang whist giggling.

"Guys please stop it!" Kuki yelled.

"Why, you want us to leave so you can continue to make out with each other?!" Abby said grinning wildly.

"Now we know where you guys were at lunch, definitely having more fun than us that's for sure!" Hoagie spoke while laughing.

A voice was then heard.

"How long does it take to get paper towels! Mr Bradbury needs them for the water spill- Wally and Kuki in a closet?!"

It was Fanny. She gaped at what she was seeing.

"Kuki don't tell me you were kissing a BOY?!" Fanny said in disgust.

"Oh like you haven't done it with Numbuh 19th century, I SAW IT!" Abby said whilst laughing.

"Well we were left alone, we had no choice!" yelled Fanny.

"Neither did Kuki and Wally!" Hoagie laughed.

Kuki and Wally blushed crazily. More students began coming to get the paper towels for the class though instead saw Kuki and Wally in the closet. Wally and Kuki stood up grabbing the paper towels and handing them to Abby and Hoagie.

"Just leave and the both of us will get back to class!" said Kuki.

"Are you sure you won't get back to making out with each other?!" Hoagie roared.

Abby and Hoagie continued laughing and making jokes, while Kuki and Wally were pushing them and the rest of the students away. They all went back to class leaving Kuki and Wally.

"I guess we should go back to class." Kuki said.

"Uh, you want to um grab a milkshake after school?" asked Wally nervously.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" asked Kuki. "Because I would love to go BOYFRIEND!"

"Well then it's a date GIRLFRIEND!" said Wally.

They both giggled and left the closet heading to class.

"Oh wait, the bucket of my uh business is still in there." Kuki said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Wally. "I'll just dump it in one of the toilets. Be right back!" Kuki replied.

Wally waited for Kuki. Kuki then finished and went back to Wally.

"Can I get one kiss before we leave to class?" asked Wally.

"Of course you can." said Kuki while grinning.

They kissed again. It was another playful kiss that had only lasted about twenty seconds. Then they both held hands and walked to their class. When they entered the closet they were friends, though once they left they became lovers.

THE END!

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate if you review it! There are definitely more to come!**


End file.
